Al-Cid Margrace
|age=27 (Final Fantasy XII) |affiliation=Rozarrian Empire |race=Hume |gender=Male |ffxii type=npc |ffta2 type=playable |ffta2 job=Agent |designer=Akihiko Yoshida |japaneseva=Norio Wakamoto |englishva=David Rasner |recurring appearance=Cid }} Al-Cid Margrace is a recurring character in the Ivalice Alliance. He is a member of the ruling family, Margrace, of Rozarria. He first appeared in Final Fantasy XII. Although he is likened to a prince in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, he is quick to state he is but one of many, perhaps suggesting that either he is not in direct line to the throne but rather a younger sibling or cousin to the true heir, or that the title means little to him. Profile Appearance Personality He is a romantic man with a heavy Spanish accent. However, behind his romantic gestures is a man well aware of the world and its workings. Al-Cid is a gentleman of fortune who has no tolerance for those who intend to harm women. Story Final Fantasy XII The party meets Al-Cid in the Temple of Kiltia in Mt Bur-Omisace. He has a perpetually silent maid willing to carry anything he hands her following him. Al-Cid wants peace between Rozarria and Archadia. As such, he is in talks with Larsa for a peaceful resolution between the two empires. However, with Emperor Gramis's assassination, he is forced to change his plans. When Larsa leaves with Judge Gabranth in an attempt to ensure peace on Mt Bur-Omisace, Judge Bergan attacks with Al-Cid defending himself from the Judge's troops as the Gran Kiltias is murdered by Bergan himself. Exhausted from his fight, as Bergan is defeated by Ashe and her group, Al-Cid offers Ashe to accompany him back to Rozarria for her safety, but she declines. Respecting her choice, Al-Cid departs to Rozarria, to continue his best to keep war from breaking out. The party meet Al-Cid one last time at Balfonheim, where he tells the party a great battle is about to begin—the Resistance and Rozarria against Archadia—and the battlefield will be Dalmasca. He then leaves, asking Ashe to visit Rozarria sometime. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings While Al-Cid makes no direct appearance, Ashe briefly mentions her recent visit to Rozarria, implying she did indeed take Al-Cid up on the offer he issued in Final Fantasy XII. What actually transpired is unknown, and no references are made to what Rozarria looks like or what kind of culture it has. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Al-Cid returns as a playable character. He uses a gun as his weapon, and his set job, Agent, revolves around protecting women. The party battles him in the mission "A Dashing Duel". Al-Cid is popular with Adelle while Luso Clemens comments on his "attitude", although it does not bother him as much when he finds out Al-Cid is a prince. Luso is also outraged when Cid accepts him into the clan, while Penelo comments it is because Cid "understands him". Gameplay Once the player completes Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift and finishes "A Dashing Duel", they can check the notices in the pub and go to Targ Wood to get him as a recruit. Al-Cid has access to the unique job, Agent. The descriptions of his action-abilities are several of his quotes from Final Fantasy XII (such as "I would lay down my life at a single word..." and "What do my little birds have to say?"), rather than actual descriptions of the ability's effect. Strangely, he is the only unit in the game who cannot change his job class. He can therefore only use Reconnaissance and Items, and has no access to Support or Reaction abilities despite previously having them when the player battled him during the "A Dashing Duel" mission. Creation and development Voice Al-Cid is voiced by Norio Wakamoto in the Japanese version. He is voiced by David Rasner in the English version and speaks with a Spanish accent. Al-Cid has long-winded lines delivered to the camera in Final Fantasy XII, making writing to the lip flaps a challenge. The translators had to adjust some lines on the fly to match Rasner's performance. The translators have described David Rasner as both a good sport and a master of matching his performance with the character's lip animations, and named Al-Cid and Migelo (voiced by John DiMaggio) as two characters that became more fun with the spin the voice actors gave them. Other appearances Final Fantasy Artniks FF12 Al-Cid R+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Al-Cid appears with his Final Fantasy XII in-game render and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift artwork. Both cards are Thunder-elemental. 3-068U Al-Cid.jpg|Trading card. Al-Cid TCG.png|Trading card. Gallery Al-Cid_(artwork).jpg|Al-Cid with four of his maids. Alcid.jpg|In-game shot of Al-Cid with his glasses. Al-Cid-Margace.jpg|In-game shot of Al-Cid without his glasses. Ashe and al cid.jpg|Al-Cid greets Ashe. Al-Cid-Injured-FFXII-TZA.png|Al-Cid injured. FF12 Model - Al-Cid's Glasses.png|Al-Cid's glasses in Final Fantasy XII. Al-Cid-FFXII.png|Character model for Al-Cid. FF12 - Al-Cid Model.png|A render of Al-Cid. Al-Cid-Assistant.png|Character model for Al-Cid's assistant. Etymology Margrace is likely an alternate form of the title Margrave which itself comes from the German word Mark-graf (a "Boundary/Land-Count"). An "alcid" also is a bird in the Alcidae family, such as a puffin. Al-Cid repeatedly refers to "my little birds" when asked how he received information. Trivia * During the Final Fantasy XII end credits, one of the Yoshida sketches shows that Al-Cid has four maids. References de:Al-Cid Margrace it:Al-Cid Margrace Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XII Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Category:Cid Category:Hume in Ivalice